midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Greengrocer
Here is where you may get your recommended daily allowance of fruits, vegetables, and other things your mother used to make you eat. Outside of large markets in cities, this category usually represents individual farmers selling the fruits of their labour. ---- Apples, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ3 Apricots, per pound . . . . . 4ƒ2 Artichokes, ground, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ Bananas, one-pound bunch . . . . . 3ƒ4 Beets, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ4 Bell peppers, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ8 Berries, wild, mixed, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ5 Blackberries, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ2 Blueberries, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ3 Bonbons, per pound . . . . . 1₲ Cabbage, per head . . . . . 9¢ Capers, per ounce . . . . . 6ƒ2 Carrots, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ2 Cherries, per ounce . . . . . 3ƒ Chocolates, assorted, one-pound box . . . . . 1₲14 Dewberries, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ9 Eggplant, per pound . . . . . 4ƒ Elderberries, per ounce . . . . . 2ƒ2 Figs, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ Grapes, per pound, seeded . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Red or white, same price Grapes, per pound, seedless . . . . . 6ƒ ::————"I hate grapes! I can't stand grapes! I loathe grapes! All kinds of grapes! I hate purple grapes! I hate green grapes! I hate grapes with seeds! I hate grapes without seeds! I hate them peeled and non-peeled! I hate grapes in bunches, one at a time, or in groups of twos and threes! I fucking hate grapes!" ——''Psychos in Love'' Green beans, per ounce . . . . . 1ƒ7 ::————Personally I can't stand them, but others seem to like them all right enough. Green peas, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ4 Honeydew melon . . . . . 5ƒ1 Jalapeño, per pound . . . . . 5ƒ8 Juice, per pint, apple . . . . . 2ƒ3 ::————Standard juice, meaning a very small amount of alcohol has been added for preservation and sanitation Juice, per pint, banana . . . . . 2ƒ5 Juice, per pint, grape . . . . . 2ƒ Juice, per pint, mango . . . . . 2ƒ1 ::————"I want to lie shipwrecked and comatose. Drinking fresh mango juice. Goldfish shoals nibbling at my toes. Fun, fun, fun in the sun, sun, sun." Juice, per pint, orange . . . . . 2ƒ4 Juice, per pint, pear . . . . . 2ƒ2 Juice, per pint, tomato . . . . . 2ƒ5 Juice, unspiked, per pint, apple . . . . . 4ƒ1 ::————'Unspiked juice' means no alcohol. It also means the shelf-life is measured in hours. Most often these juices are fresh-squeezed when ordered. Juice, unspiked, per pint, banana . . . . . 3ƒ5 Juice, unspiked, per pint, grape . . . . . 3ƒ2 Juice, unspiked, per pint, mango . . . . . 3ƒ8 Juice, unspiked, per pint, orange . . . . . 4ƒ Juice, unspiked, per pint, pear . . . . . 3ƒ9 Juice, unspiked, per pint, tomato . . . . . 4ƒ7 Lettuce, per head . . . . . 8¢ Mushrooms, per ounce . . . . . 3ƒ6 ::————"Are they fresh?" Of course not; they're mushrooms, aren't they? Olives, per pound, pitted . . . . . 6ƒ Olives, per pound, stuffed . . . . . 8ƒ5 Papaya, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ8 Peaches, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ4 Pears, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ5 Persimmons, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ2 Plantains, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ Plums,per pound . . . . . 7ƒ Potatoes, per pound . . . . . 1ƒ2 Prunes, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ2 Pumpkin, each . . . . . 6ƒ Raisins, per ounce . . . . . 1ƒ Raspberries, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ1 Strawberries, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ2 Swallow's nest, each . . . . . 2₲9 ::————By weight, this is an incredibly expensive foodstuff. The price per pound can exceed 200₲. Sweet potatoes, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ3 Tomato, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ2 Truffle, each . . . . . 3ƒ ::————This is for a small one. The price of course increases with size. Watermelon, each . . . . . 4ƒ3 Yams, per pound . . . . . 2ƒ8 Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Foodstuff Category:Codex